


Tobiyolo

by creepmouth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, he works at a coffee shop, hinata is bad at flirting, puns, smol tumblr drabble, theyre in college, too many - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepmouth/pseuds/creepmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty boy walks into the coffee shop and Hinata is suddenly reminded how bad he is at flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobiyolo

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hey it's Ruke and this is a tiny drabble from mi tumblr  
> Enjoy~

Hinata sighed for the umpteenth time as he stacked up cups beside the counter. Only an hour until his shift ended, then Suga would take his place. Really, he doesn’t know why he started working at a coffee shop. He was too energetic, and he kept spilling coffee. He supposed that it was the scent of coffee and the subtle one of sugar that kept him working.

He heard the bell of the door jingle as the first customer for a half hour walked in, and Hinata slid into place behind the counter. 

“Hello, how can I help yooooou…” 

The boy, who looked like he was around Hinata’s age, was very, very handsome. Tall, dark and brooding: just his type.

“Um, hi? Can I get a caramel frappuchino?” 

“Pfft,” Hinata giggled. This guy wants a frapp? 

The boy furrowed his eyebrows even further. “Is there a problem?” He leaned on the counter, and Hinata leaned back.

“N-no! Can I get a name for that?”

“Yeah it’s… Tobio.”

“Oh hey that’s a cool name! Means ‘fly guy’, right?” If there was anything Hinata was bad at, it was flirting. This was his pathetic, though twistedly beautiful, attempt at flirting.

Tobio looked baffled. “Fly guy?”

Hinata winced. “Uh, yeah! Doesn’t Tobio mean ‘flying man’?”

“Oh. Yes, that’s correct. I didn’t really get your slang.” 

“That’s no problem! Okay Tobio, one frapp coming right up!” 

“Thanks,” Tobio rubbed the back of his head as Hinata dashed around. “I don’t usually get things like frapps but my friend Tsukishima said I should try one.” 

“Hey, it’s good to try new things,” suddenly, Hinata thought of the best new pun. “ _Tobiyolo_ , amirite?” 

“I– _what_?”

“Crap, ignore that!” 

“What the _fuck_ does that mean?” Tobio slammed his hands down on the counter. 

“Hey, whoa! Calm down, weirdo!”

“Me? Weirdo? You’re the one who’s saying weird things, dumbass!”

“I’m not a dumbass okay?! I’ll have you know that I got here on an athletic scholarship.” Hinata raises his nose to the ceiling. 

“Wha-? _An athletic scholarship is for being good at sports_ , not smart, idiot!” 

“Nobody dumb could be so good at volleyball!”

Tobio suddenly calms down. “Volleyball? I got in on a volleyball scholarship this year, too.” 

“Whoa, really? That’s so cool! Aren’t the first year tryouts today?”

“Uh, shouldn’t you know that?”

“Why?”

“Aren’t you a first year?”

Hinata launches a straw at his head. “No! I’m a second year!” 

“Oh. OH.” Tobio suddenly bows. “I-I’m sorry for being so rude senpai!”

“What the-? No, that’s hella weird, don’t do that.”

“But-”

“As your senpai I’m telling you NOT to do that.”

“Yes, senpai,” Tobio rises from his bow. “I- I actually need some help…”

Hinata puffs his chest out. “Well, well. What is it ya need, lil’ kouhai that’s probably well over 183 centimeters?”

Tobio grimaces. “I need to know where the gym is.” 

“Well, you go left from here, an-” Hinata hears a jingle at the door, and Suga pops his head in. 

“Evening, Hinata!” He looks at Tobio and raises his eyebrows, Hinata smiling sheepishly back. 

“Actually, why don’t I take you myself?”

They’re halfway to the gym, and Tobio stops suddenly. “You didn’t give me my frapp!”

“Oh, sorry! Sorryyyy I forgottt~” Hinata smiles cheekily.

“You didn’t.”

“I didn’t.” 

“But that just means I’m gonna have to come back, huh?”

“Yep! Last one in is a rotten egg!”

They both start sprinting towards the gym. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end!  
> Hit me up @kuroost on tumblr and we can talk about t o b i y o l o


End file.
